galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Exemplum
The Exemplum are a civilization used to serve as an example for new users. For an example on how not to create a civilization, see Malexemplum. The civilization page is meant to serve as an overview for your species. From here, you can add separate articles that go into greater detail. Biology The Exemplum are native to the planet Luxmundus which is circumbinary to two stars Unum A and Unum B. These stars are located in the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy in the Eagle Nebula. The planet itself has a weak magnetic field resulting in a biosphere where native flora and fauna have metallic carapaces. The planet has no ice caps as well as a thick greenhouse atmosphere, allowing it to trap heat, despite being at the far edge of the habitable zone. Exemplum are quadruped creatures with a touch chitinous exoskeleton much akin to insects. With two arms, they have the ability to manipulate tools which was key to allowing them to evolve sentience. Exemplum live in hives and behave similarly to social insects. As their homeworld is seven times the size of Earth, Exemplum appear short and squat, standing at one meter high, while the queens are even larger. Primal Exemplum lived in hives built out of adobe and peat moss. They lived in communities of at least twenty scattered across their entire tropical continent. Government The Exemplum are a hierarchy with three High Elders to lead their society: Vaduum Arn, Munro Ups and Yrak Sif. They have control over only six star systems with couriers providing messages to and from their homeworld of Luxmundus. The three High Elders finalize all decisions, but the people themselves can have input by expressing their opinions in halls known as Forums. The hierarchy begins with the lowest of them, the younglings or those who are about to come of age. With guidance from the other elders, younglings can ascend the hierarchy by performing duties for their community. Often, this is done through a system of apprenticeship. A close relative of the youngling is responsible for leading them to reach the highest possible rank: Elder. Culture Exemplum have many diverse cultures. They share the common trait of being a hierarchy. As Exemplum are hive-minded, most of their societies tend to focus on contributing to the greater good of their people rather than individual needs. Language The Exemplum speak with an elaborate series of clicks. To communicate with other species, they require translation devices. Religion The Exemplum worship many gods, but the three primary ones are as follows: Nara, god of science; Supk, god of war; and Kyar, god of lore. They believe that these extradimensional beings are the most powerful in all existence. They believe that the three of them are constantly at work to keep the universe in balance by watching over the actions of the other gods. Military The Exemplum military is a rigid structure. Drones are trained for combat since their birth. To able to conquer the entirety of Luxmundus, the most powerful Exemplum nations used the famous tactic of presenting the enemy with two options: surrender or die. To be able to keep their world union stable, they allowed their territories to practice their own government, and they relocated unrelated hives as to not stir revenge and hatred in their population. Economy As Luxmundus has had several mass extinctions, fossil fuels are highly common. Exemplum frequently trade this commodity among themselves. Technology The Exemplum are moderately advanced for a Type 2 Civilization. To communicate with their colonies, they deliver couriers which can travel at warpspeed to account for radio signals taking years to reach adjacent star systems. Exemplum architecture is metallic though it appears to have a rather organic shape likely tied to their origins in their mud hives. Their ships tend to be structured the same way. Category:Guides Category:Universal creations